


Fuck it, Get Naked

by FancyWords (orphan_account)



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FancyWords
Summary: Black Hat gets an offer that not only gets him money but gives him a chance to fuck with Flug. Literally. In public.Based on a dream, so it's real weird.





	Fuck it, Get Naked

Black Hat and Flug walked up the mansion path. They just got back from a heist that Black Hat deemed so important, he just had to come. He almost had a skip to his steps.

"Sir," Flug said carefully, "I got a strange request that I'm not sure about."

Black Hat kept grinning ear to ear and looked at Flug with his wide, gleeful eyes. He had the same glint of a child on their birthday and a murderer after killing their ex wife.

"What did it say?" Black Hat asked. His tone was just like that of Flug when he was excited over a new invention, but it was manly and had his signature gargle and stressed raspiness.

Flug was prepared. He took out a printed out paper and handed it to Black Hat. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, but Black Hat had stopped walking.

"Dear Black Hat Incorporated, we would appreciate your help- blegh. I need a bucket of salmon, a stage, lights, a reserved area- I'm curious about the salmon. Oh. Oh, yes! Blood, Bad Bull toys, gasoline, matches, actors, Victoria's Honest undergarments!"

"Sir, this seems like a very irresponsible and strange request. I-" Flug said.

"Yes! Fuck yessss!" Black Hat growled out in pleasure. He ran inside, knocking Flug over, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Flug stumbled and grasped the doorway. He closed the door, activated the invader equipment, and walked to the lab.

-

"How did you do it?"

Flug whirled around. Demencia was rocking on her feet with a quizzical look.

"What?" Flug said with a breathless sigh.

"Black Hat is happy! Not murder, evil laugh happy! Happy happy!" Demencia said while she anxiously swayed side to side.

"I didn't do anything. We had a good heist and showed him this weird request. He is really excited about it." Flug said with an anxious tone and tapped his working bench.

Demencia frowned and twiddled her fingers. Flug leaned over his bench and carefully carved letters into a panel. M, E, F, U, C, K, Y, O, U. Teenager villains are the worst to work for. All dumb ideas and immaturity.

Black smoke puffed out into Flug's face and made him cough. "Sweety pie!" Demencia squealed.

"Shut the fuck up, Demencia!" Black Hat exclaimed positively. He wore his devilish grin that meant trouble. Flug waved away his smoke and wondered wear he put his blood cleaning equipment.

"Flug! We're leaving!" Black Hat exclaimed with the same unwavering smile.

Flug quickly obeyed. Demencia whined about coming, but they were already gone. Black Hat ruthlessly dragged Flug to the flying hat ship in seconds.

Flug collapsed into a chair and looked around blindly. His head was spinning, and he could feel the plane taking off.

The plane landed immediately after, and Flug felt like all of space was crushing him from the inside out.

"Flug," Black Hat said in a sing song whisper. Flug gurgled out in response.

"You're going to have a good time. It's going to be the good shit, tonight. Money and entertainment. You just need to be a good boy." Black Hat purred.

"Wa..." Flug murmured.

"Be a good boy, and I'll give you what you want. You are going to have one good time, bud, and get me exactly what I want. Be a good boy and listen to what they say. This is going to be good."

Black Hat picked Flug up and pushed him out of the plane. He stumbled down the stairs and blinked against the blinding light.

There was a giant stage with seats in front. It was a flat dark grey block with an arch of lights overhead and a type of machinery. There was a small building at the back that had a staircase leading up to the stage. Black Hat led Flug towards the building.

Black Hat was chuckling lowly as he approached the door. The door opened without being touched, and Flug was pushed inside.

There were four grown men in woman's lingerie and dog masks. Black Hat patted his back and said, "lie about your name. Have fun!" He turned into a cloud of smoke and was gone.

A tall, thin woman walked over to him. "Hello, sir. What's your name?"

"Joseph." Flug quickly said. He could hear the whirling sound of the motors as the hat plane took off.

"Go ahead and undress. Keep your mask on." The lady ordered kindly and walked out of the open doorway before closing it.

Flug looked around. There were no changing rooms. Like removing a bandaid, he quickly stripped and made the mistake of looking in the mirror.

He had a dog mask that he did not put on, and he looked like a twig compared to the other men. He was far too desensitized to this line of work to be truly embarrassed.

Flug was thankful that it seemed he wouldn't have to wear any of the weird pink lingerie. He did wish he had something to hide his growing boner.

The women returned. "Alright everyone. We are going to open the gates in a few minutes. Be careful not to slip. Joseph, I'll tell you when to go up. Remember, up the middle."

Everyone besides Flug went through the doorway and was meeted by excited screaming. There was a gross slapping noise as bloody salmon dropped from the light arch onto the stage floor. Fire erupted on the sides of the stage and more people cheered. Pop music started playing.

"Alright, go!" The woman said and pushed Flug forward.

Flug knew that he was going to have a panic attack and nightmares after this, but he did as Black Hat taught him, and didn't think about how fucking embarrassing this shit is.

Flug walked forward and could feel his legs shaking. The men were dancing like pole dancers in the clubs. 

"Shake that bony ass, Flug!"

"SHH!"

Demencia was at the front of crowd at what looked like a special overcharged area. She was wearing a giant wig and contacts. A tall man stood next to her. He had dark brown skin, a black businesses suit, and a monocle in his left eye.

...

...

_He was freaking the fuck out_. He looked Black Hat in the eye, but he just laughed at him and mouthed out, 'make me my money.'

"Joseph!"

Flug turned around and saw the woman standing on the stairs. "Dance!" She said and pointed at the other men.

The men were twerking and slowly taking off their tiny pink panties. Flug quickly covered his genitalia when he remembered he was naked. Again, he looked at Black Hat in panic. Black Hat had disappeared, but Demencia was there, cheering like she was at a sports game.

"Dance, Joseph! Dance!" The woman called out.

"Get Black Hat his money! I need a better phone plan!" Demencia screamed.

Flug shook his head until he saw Black Hat glaring at him. He was far off, ordering the staff around in his disguise. He did tell him to be good boy. The last thing he ever wanted to do was disappoint him.

Flug tentatively turned around. He kept his hands tight around his embarrassing erection and shook his 'bony ass.'

"Get it! Fuck yeah!" Demencia screamed at the top of her lungs. Other people were also yelling gross words like her.

Flug jumped when something moved underneath him. Right next to him was a strangely shaped dildo. A panel pulled up from the ground in front of him. YOU FUCK ME.

Flug looked around for Black Hat but couldn't see him anywhere. The other men- holy shit! Flug grimaced at their eagerness to put that much up their asses.

Flug, using his amazing wit, decided to stall. He literally danced around the issue as he pathetically rubbed against the toy instead of putting the wet thing inside of him.

"Suck it! Suck it!" Demencia screamed. A few other joined. Flug pretended to suck the dildo by bending over and hiding what exactly he was doing.

"Woooooo!"

Flug tried to fake riding the disgusting thing under him. He carefully turned around and crouched down. He foot slipped on a bloody salmon.

Flug gasped and slapped his hands against the ground. His erect cock slapped against his tummy. The crowd was going wild, and he was blushing from all the attention. It wasn't often anyone was pleased with his work.

Flug carefully tried to lift himself off of the dildo, but it rubbed him so good. He moaned quietly and slowly moved. He noticed most of the eyes weren't on him, but on the other men who were making a show of their bodies.

Flug looked around for Black Hat. He still could not find him. At least Demencia was still here to appreciate his body.

Flug rolled his hips and moaned a bit louder. Demencia pumped her fist and cheered him on. Flug giggled with a smile and winked at her.

The voice of the tall woman echoed through the air. "Our top payers will get the chance to get it on with our special any use boys! Kiss or kill them! You can do whatever you want with them! Absolutely anything!"

There was running across the stage. "Fluuugsy!"

Demencia was stripping as she was running. "Keep your disguise on!" Flug snapped. For once, he was excited.

Demencia kept her ugly wig on, and under her leggings was a strange cloth thing. She was laughing with a devilish grin like Black Hat. "Look! This is a special pass Black Hat gave me, so I wouldn't have to pay! Isn't that so cute?"

"Gah!" Flug yelled as he was pushed back off of the dildo and onto the floor.

Demencia snapped the dildo on the strange sticky cloth and said, "Black Hat said he'll let me buy something if I get him enough money! I'm going to fuck you until our dicks fall off!"

She lifted Flug's legs up and crawled onto him with her signature lizard walk. There were screams, cheers, and moans fading into the background.

Flug grabbed Demencia's arms and held on for his life. She shoved in in one swift move, and Flug hit his head against the wet stage in pain and pleasure. It didn't want to go in as smoothly as it did the first time.

Roughly and like an animal, Demencia pressed into Flug's body. It hurt, but it felt damn good, too! He loved the attention. Most eyes were on him or the man getting his face burned off in the fire.

"Fuck! Demencia! There!" Flug whimpered and moaned as he writhed across the floor and pressed harder against the large dildo. There was no use acting like he hadn't had something bigger in him before.

With every thrust, Flug's cock hit harder against his belly and leaked more precum. "Demencia! I'm going to cum!"

"Already? Well, it isn't going to stop me!" Demencia said laughing.

Flug bent his back upwards as Demencia split him in half with her rough thrusts. He came with his nails digging into Demencia's thick skin. He collapsed onto the floor and gasped for breath.

"Demencia? Demencia!" Flug whimpered as she ruthlessly fucked him again. He listened to the cheering and yelling. He liked to think everyone was looking only at him. Demencia was looking at him. Black Hat was probably watching him. 

Demencia flipped Flug around. " 'ere, this might feel better."

"Fuck yeeeessss." Flug moaned. He looked out at the sea of people and waved with a smile. He actually felt like he was having fun.

Flug drooled like a dog and clawed the ground. His cock bobbed up and down with each pound of pleasure. The dildo got caught on the rim of his anus with each thrust and made him weak in the knees.

Demencia giggled and said, "Like it? I think I'll make this a habit!" She bursted out laughing. She was panting, and it was obvious she was impatient.

"Lovely! You take him now! I'm so wet for you, Fluug. Ha! You're blushing like a virgin!" Demencia said as she expertly slid herself under Flug. "Hiii!"

Everything felt a bit darker as the long sharp fingers grabbed his hips. The night seemed like it would never end, and Flug didn't want it to.

"You sound delicious," a raspy voice whispered. It came from every direction. A strong hand roughly guided Flug to the wetness of the woman.

Flug pressed hard against the thick appendage against his twitching behind. He was smiling, wide. Hands with sharp claws and teeth with even sharper points grazed his skin and stimulated the sensitive skin.

"Yes," Flug whispered, but he screamed when he came from the rolling bodies that rubbed every bit of his lonely body with wonderful attention. As this all happened, he couldn't forget the eyes upon him, and he didn't want to.

-

Flug limped through the mansion. Black Hat had disappeared after the hours long sex, and Flug had to walk home midday with Demencia and her weird strap-on.

"Imma go take a nap!" Demencia said as she crawled into the vents. Flug murmured and went to his room.

He opened the door and froze at the red light that casted upon him. On his bed, there was a big box.

Carefully, Flug approached. The box itself was bright red and probably the source puff the strange light.

Flug grabbed a scissors and carefully took off the lid. 

The box was filled with dildos. A little paper said, "You're welcome, Black Hat."

Yeah, last night was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that you read that.
> 
> Please give honest reviews and criticism! Thanks :-)


End file.
